Wii Will Rock You
by MoowitMi324
Summary: PostRENT: An innocent day of playing Wii turns nasty between Mark and Roger. My first Mark/Roger oneshot. R/R!


Wii Will Rock You

A/N: This is something I just randomly came up with lol! enjoy

Roger had always been the competitive type, he was the cocky type of winner and the bitchy type of loser. Mark wasn't the competitive type. He's always had the "You win some, you lose some" attitude, but when Roger started winning every game or bet, Mark's competitive side began to grow. One day Mark came over to Roger's house, because Roger had told him about a new video game system he had bought his son Aaron.

When Mark entered the house, Mimi had just left from the basement.

"Oh no! not you too!" Mimi said, laughing.

"What?" Mark asked, confused.

"Roger keeps inviting everyone over to challenge him at Wii games. He's been playing that thing more than Aaron has. Maureen came over yesterday and she's still here"

"I guess I should put my game face on." Mark said, with a chuckle.

"Good luck. They are down in the basement"

When Mark went into the basement, Maureen and Roger were playing Dance Dance Revolution. Mark stood there for a moment and observed his friends for a moment. Maureen was also very competitive also and wouldn't stop until she at least won 5 games. Mark looked over by the couch and saw her suitcase and pillow.

"Roger, just give up. I can see the pain in your legs." Maureen said, not taking her eyes off of the TV as she dance on the pad.

"You're the one who's out of breath."

"I don't need air, but you need your legs."

"…..Maureen, you need air to live."

"And you need legs to walk, so, shut up and be prepared to get your ass kicked."

Mark let out of laugh and scared the two.

"Mark, when did you get here?" Roger asked, as he went back to focusing on the game.

"Two minutes ago. How long have you guys been playing?"

"Well, yesterday, Joanne and I came over around twelve and Roger taught me how to play Guitar Hero and then we played that High School Musical karaoke game…"

"Maureen got pissed at me , because I don't know the words to You Are The Music In Me."

"Roger, who doesn't know the words to that song?" Maureen asked, sounding annoyed. "That movie is amazing!"

"Why would a woman in her late 30s watch a Disney movie?"

"Why would a man in his late 30s still get collect Transformer toys? How lame can you get?" Maureen shot back.

"I don't collect Transformer toys." Roger said, sounding confused.

"I do…" Mark said.

Maureen let out a giggle, but realized it was close to the end of the game.

"Shit!"

"I'm gonna win, Mo!" Roger said, grinning.

"No, no, no!" She repeated.

Roger had won and the Diva growled and hopped onto the couch, pouting.

"This is bullshit!" Maureen said.

Roger began to moo in her face.

"Ugh! You make me sick!"

"Awe is the little Drama Queen mad?" Roger said wiping his face with a towel. "Come on, boy. Daddy's gonna spank you."

Mark knew if Roger was talking like that, then he was in his winners zone.

"Roger, if I didn't know you and I walked down here….I'd think you were gay." Maureen said laughing.

"Why?"

" Come on, boy. Daddy's gonna spank you" Maureen repeated.

"….Shut up." Roger said picking up one of the plastic black guitars. "Grab the other one."

Mark put the other around him. He knew how to play Guitar Hero, because his nephew would play it with him when Mark would visit Scarsdale.

"Rog, that's not fair. Mark doesn't even play guitar." Maureen said, putting her feet on the couch.

"I'm just playing for fun. I don't care if I win or not." Mark said, with a warm smile.

"Well, I'm playing to win." Roger said, sounding cocky.

Maureen and Mark looked at each other, then looked at Roger. They knew this was going to be interesting.

The first song they decided to play was Welcome To The Jungle. Roger was dancing more than he was playing, towards the end he started doing the Axel Rose dance, thinking he had won. The song was over and the screen showed that Roger had 75 percent and Mark had 90 percent.

"What? Mark beat Roger?" Maureen asked in shock.

4 hours later. Mimi, Joanne, Collins, Angel, and Aaron sat on the couch with Maureen, watching the best friends battle it out. Roger had only won two games, but Mark had won the rest. Now they were playing a Wii boxing game and things were getting intense. They all looked at Mark. He was calm and focused, thinking of smart moves to make with his hands. Then they turned to Roger who was sweating and nervous. He was throwing his hands around roughly, like a mad man. He looked at his boxers health bar and it was low, he knew he was going to lose and he was sick of losing. Rage built up inside of him. Roger quickly around punched Mark right in the mouth. blood began to drool down Mark's mouth.

"Roger!" Mimi screamed.

"Mark, are you ok?" Joanne asked, standing over the filmmaker.

Mark was quick on his feet. Roger looked at him and saw the anger that was now built up in Mark.

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"You just couldn't handle it, could you? You got so use to beating Maureen, you didn't like the fact that I am actually better at something than you are."

"That's not true!"

"Bullshit, you're nothing but a sore old wannabe rock-star loser!" Mark screamed.

The Bohemians turned their attention to Roger.

"Them fighting words!" Collins said, lighting a cigarette.

Roger balled his fist up and went to charge towards Mark, but Mimi and Aaron held him back.

"Baby, calm down. Remember what your doctor told you about controlling yourself?" Mimi asked, grabbing her husband by the chest.

"Dad, let it go, ok?" Aaron said, pulling his dad's shirt.

"Come on, Roger. You wanna fight me!" Mark said.

The filmmaker took his shirt off, now only wearing a tank top, revealing his muscular arms

"Mark, when did you start working?" Collins asked laughing.

"Damn, you're hot!" Maureen said, holding her chest with her hands. Clearly, her breath had been taken away.

"Hello! Wife over here!" Joanne said, waving her hands in the air.

"You're still the number hottie in my book, Pookie." Maureen said, blowing Joanne a kiss.

Angel and Mimi couldn't take her eyes off Mark. Collins saw the way his lover was looking at Mark and he took his shirt off.

"Um, Collins, why did you take your shirt off?" Roger asked.

"I…uh…got hot?"

"Oh. Ok."

Angel could tell Collins was jealous and walked over to Collins and kissed him.

"You are so cute when your jealous."

"How could you tell?"

"I just knew, sugar."

Roger noticed that everyone was their comforting their lover or having mini fantasies about Mark and took his opportunity. The Rocker, tackled Mark to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and pulled Roger off of Mark,

"Ok, that's it! This game is ruining our lives!" Mimi said unplugging it.

"But mom!" Aaron said.

"I'll get you a Playstation 3 and you can put it in your room, but your Dad is not allowed to touch it." Mimi then turned to Roger. "Did you hear that Roger Adam Davis?"

"Damn, she called out your full name." Collins teased.

"Roger, I'm sorry."

"Me too. Are we still friends?"

"Yeah."

The two men shared a hug.

A/N: This took me 3 hours to write, because I was watching TV lol. Please review!


End file.
